1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of soda ash and calcium chloride, and particularly to a modified version of the Solvay process that recycles ammonia, sodium chloride and water to eliminate harmful waste byproducts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most common method of producing soda ash (sodium carbonate) is the Solvay process. The Solvay process was developed into its modern form by Ernest Solvay during the 1860s. The ingredients for this process are readily available and relatively inexpensive: salt brine (from inland sources or from the sea) and limestone (from mines).
The Solvay process results in soda ash (predominantly sodium carbonate (Na2CO3)) from brine (as a source of sodium chloride (NaCl)) and from limestone (as a source of calcium carbonate (CaCO3)). The overall process is given by 2NaCl+CaCO3→Na2CO3+CaCl2.
However, industrial plants using the Solvay process produce waste and byproducts that may result in environmental problems, such as water pollution from calcium, chloride ions, and salt (NaCl) that accumulates in fresh water streams, ponds, and lakes.
Thus, a method of producing soda ash and calcium chloride solving the aforementioned problems is desired.